Bramble Covering Moon
Bramble Covering Moon or (Bramble/Bramblemoon) '''is a short, thick furred, dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Description Appearance :Bramble has short, thick fur. Her fur is like a mix of dark chocolate color, with darker, almost black stripes. The fur around her eyes, muzzle, paws, chest, and belly is slightly paler than the rest of her pelt. :She has broad-shoulders and is pretty stocky, with stong, muscular limbs. She's not very tall, but not very short, you could say she's an average height. Her tail is shorter then most, along with having much thicker fur, and it appears to be a bit prickly. :Her legs aren't very long, and her paws are about your average size. She has sharp, yellowish white teeth, and short, clear claws that are never really sharp. She likes to keep them dull, no reason as to why. She has a dark brown nose and short white whiskers. And lastly, she has very large, eyes, they are much larger then most, and they are a dark shade of amber. Character :Bramble isn't a very talkactive cat. In fact, she hardly ever speaks, sometimes she talks so little her voice is creaky from lack of use. Though, she does like to hang out with other cats, but is far too shy to ever approach. But if she does start talking with someone, she can sometimes be quite loud, it's very rare though. :She doesn't have a good or bad veiw on life, she does though sometimes become depressed for no reason, it also does seem she has very bad luck, almost everything going wrong for her. If she had to chose, to keep her life, or to have the perfect life where everything went right and she wasn't so shy and was pretty much perfect, she would chose her current life. What point would there be to life if you had no challanges? and don't hardships bring you closer together? and to honest it'd get pretty boring, everything being so great. She loves who she is and wouldn't change a thing. :She is deeply loyal to loved ones, but her loyality isn't as strong with ones she doesn't know too well. She can sometimes think she's far stronger then she truly is, but then when it's time to use her strength, she worries she's not good enough. She worries almost every second of every day as well. :She, besides thinking she's stronger then she really is sometimes, has low confidents. When something goes wrong she's usually always surprisingly calm though. She can appear to be cold and heartless sometimes. She is very tough, it takes a lot to make her cry. :She loves to have adventures and explore. If there's one lazy day, you may be able to find her pacing somewhere. She doesn't like relaxing or having a break ever. She has her playful fun side but keeps it hidden. She could also be called a good leader, sometimes. Abilities :She isn't great at fighting, she believes she is wonderful at it, when all she does is flail her paws madly. She is okay at hunting, she can sometimes be clumsy. :She is somehow able to tell if someone is lying. When she speaks to cats, she pays attention to their face, the slightest movement in a certain area can reveal the truth. She also seems to always know how others are feeling, she doesn't know why. :She is good with herbs, she remembers exactly which is which, but she is scared to ever use them on someone, in fear of hurting them more. She doesn't have a strong sense of smell, but she has fantastic hearing. Biography Childhood : Adulthood : Afterlife : Lineage '''Sister: :Starlight that Shines through Clouds: Living Relationships Family Light: : Coming soon Friends : Love interest : Rivals : Peers : Other : Quotes Trivia * She has British Shorthair ancestry * She does want to have kits one day, but worries she won't be a good enough mother Images Life Pixels Category:Characters Category:Living Category:She-cat Category:Soldier Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14 Category:Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes Cat